


first dates?

by gaytimetraveller



Series: person yuri week 2017 [1]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: day 1: favourite ship/interactionLisa and Chikalin end up at peace diner on a friday night, somehow everything is the same as usual but also not quite.





	first dates?

**Author's Note:**

> rolls up to persona yuri week several days late Okay So
> 
> firstly these r all gonna be posted probably out of order slash late bc i was, so so so busy
> 
> i was in italy i just woke up from being passed out on the floor of a canadian airport i wrote this real quick on a plane an if i told u all why i was rly busy in italy with my 60ish closest band friends with bad wifi u wouldn't even believe me it was unreal
> 
> anyways yea heres the lesbians im very tired

Going to peace diner with Chikalin had become Lisa's weekly routine. Coffee or lunch with Eikichi and or Miyabi on wednesdays (there was no band on wednesdays), hang out or lunch with Tatsuya on mondays, dinner with the girls on thursday, supper with Maya and Ulala and nearly everyone else on sunday, and saturday was free game for everyone, so peace diner with Chikalin was fridays.

That friday it was late, Lisa didn't make it there until nearly nine and Chika was even later. Lisa thought peace diner looked awfully odd without Chikalin in it, it was like there was something missing, it was kind of sad. It was especially empty that night, just Lisa and the cashier, a few people she didn't know, and Anna Yoshizaka, who was chugging a large milkshake and making a quick escape. She nodded at Lisa as she paused to consider kicking the door open and then thought it better to push it. Lisa nodded back and wondered when the last time they'd had an actual conversation was. It'd been at least a week. She still wasn't sure if they were really friends or some kind of rivals, Lisa didn't quite get Anna, she was like, the opposite of Chikalin. Chikalin wore everything on her sleeve, and Anna was a brick wall.

Distractions aside, Lisa toyed with a napkin and her empty fry container, and wondered when Chika would show up. Of course, speak of the devil, Chikalin barrelled through the door, a bag slung over one shoulder; it was still open and it was a miracle the contents weren't spilling everywhere. She slid into the booth, cheeks red with a frenzied kind of happiness, and Lisa thought that yes, Chika never hid anything; must be an awful free way of living.

Chikalin smiled big and stuck half an arm into her bag, pulling out a whole pile of pictures, polaroids. Lisa smiled back and Chika started babbling at top speed.

"You wouldn't believe what I did today! Remember your friend Maya and her friend Yukino, like Yukki the photographer and she takes the really cool pictures and has the cool jacket and is probably strong enough to snap me in half? And she's a photographer? And I met her today for photography advice so I can help out Miyabi with journalism stuff and I wanna take my own pictures too, and she, gave me a polaroid? Like she just has all these cameras I wish I had all those cameras, she's so cool?" Chikalin's voice steadily got louder and louder as she talked until she was near yelling and out of breath. She took a deep breath and started bouncing in her seat, hands motioning everywhere. Lisa hid a smile behind a hand. "And anyways I took all these pictures? They're so cool! Maybe I could be a photographer, like maybe I'd be so cool like her and it'd just be so much fun, and I could take like the coolest pictures of stuff and put them in my room? I could do some of that now!"

Lisa nodded slowly, one hand still over her mouth. "Yeah Yukino is really cool, and she's really nice. She's like the cool big sister I never had?"

"Yeah? Yeah! That's it!" Chika slammed one of her hands down on the table, "Anyways look at these pictures I got today? They're so cool I can't wait to go out again!"

Lisa slid over the pile of pictures and Chikalin clapped excitedly. She slowly looked through the pile, mostly pictures of the skyline, and lots of little things; it was all very brightly coloured, very Chikalin.

"It's all very, you. I like them," Lisa smiled soft and Chika beamed back.

"Thank you! I think it'd be a fun hobby?"

"You should take it up! I bet you'd have a lot of fun, it's very, you."

Chikalin grabbed both of Lisa's hands in hers from across the table, still bouncing and grinning wide. "I will! I will! You could help! It'd be fun!" she paused for a moment, staring at a wall, and then gasped. "We could take the nicest pictures of you!"

"Of me?"

Chika twined her fingers through Lisa's and nodded. "Yeah! They'd be so nice...you're really pretty you know?"

"You think I'm that pretty?" Lisa raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Yeah! I'd date you!"

Lisa went red hilariously quickly. "You'd date me?"

"Of course! Would you go out with me?" Chika pulled Lisa's hands towards hers again, and then paused a moment, realizing what she'd just blurted out. "Like uh, on a date? Maybe? If you want?" her voice got squeakier and squeakier and if it weren't for all the blushing Lisa would've laughed.

"This is, kinda like a date already," Lisa said, words a bit jumbled.

"Oh. I, guess it is? Only if you want it to be?"

"Ah," in a few moments Lisa reassessed her entire range of feelings about and surrounding the human ball of sunshine and sugar that was Chika Ueda. It was a bit of a stressful experience. She was fairly sure she made a face while doing so. Maybe several. "Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah!" Chikalin's eyes got wide and she gripped Lisa's hands near painfully tight. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Lisa nodded quickly, with more urgency than she thought she would've. "Of course? Why wouldn't I, want to date you? You're, like really nice and pretty and honestly I think you'd take me on dates I like more than Tatsuya would've, and you're my friend? I like you?"

"You like me?"

At that one Lisa went even redder and had to very quickly put her head down on the table to prevent any further embarrassment. Chikalin had no shame about loudly asking girls on dates in the middle of a fast food joint; Lisa did. Slowly, she nodded. Quietly, she said, "Yeah, I like you," her voice cracked and Chika cackled.

Lisa couldn't see the other's face but knew more than well enough she was smiling. What she didn't expect was for her to jump up, let go of her hands to slam one of her own on the table, and yell, "I'm on a date!"

The cashier, the one Chika had always vaguely been friends with, applauded quietly. For the most part it fell on deaf ears. Lisa still couldn't bring herself to lift her head up off the table.

Chikalin sat back down and lowered her voice a bit (it was still loud, Chika seemed to operate on her own system of volume in which the only setting was very loud). "So we're on a date now?"

"I...guess? Yes?"

"What do we, do now?"

"Um...hold hands?"

"But we already did that one..."

"I'm, not entirely sure?"

"Oh! I can pay for your supper!"

"I already paid."

Chikalin put her face in her hands, and made a weird squawking noise, and Lisa briefly lifted her head up to watch the somewhat hilarious faces she was making.

"We're so bad at this! Already!" Chika whined. Lisa decided to keep her head up for good and slowly pried one of Chikalin's hands off of her face, and took it in her own with a small smile.

"We could, hold hands again, if you wanna,"

"Oh! I like that one! That's a good idea! Maybe we can go out taking pictures next week?"

"Whatever you want, as long as I get my turn to pick too,"

"Of course!"


End file.
